Todo es posible
by Edward Cullen Swan
Summary: Edward Cullen, encuentra una manera de poder estar con Bella lo que sus años humanos le permitan! Pasen y lean lo que mi imaginación ha creado. Aclaro que los personajes no son mios, la historia que haga con ellos es creancion mia, pero los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.
1. Edward Cullen

**Hola, he vuelto a publicar después de haber borrado la historia que tenia, aquí la volvéis a tener pero he hecho unas modificaciones y le he cambiado el nombre. Espero que os guste.**

**Edward (pvo)**

Hola me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen y estoy enamorado de la persona más maravillosa del mundo, Bella y por ella haré lo que sea con tal de estar juntos.

Como dije antes hare cualquier cosa por estar con ella sin que ella arriesgue su vida para eso, quiero volveré a ser humano ya que soy un vampiro por eso ahora me encuentro buscando la forma de como volver a ser humano porque he escuchado que años atrás un vampiro llamado Vladimir volvió a ser humano por eso lo tengo que encontrar para preguntarle qué fue lo que hizo y si el método funciona mi familia también lo intentara.

Nunca antes le había prestado atención a esto de volver a ser humano ya que estaba solo pero ahora que esta ella conmigo, no quiero que ella se arriesgue más su vida por estar conmigo, así que el que se va arriesgar soy yo.

**Me recompensáis con un rewiew¿?**


	2. Isabella Swan

**Holaa people! Aquí os traigo el segundo capitulo, espero que os guste. Adelante leer sin restricciones. **

**Bella (pvo)**

Hola me llamo Isabella Marie Swan y estoy enamorada de la persona más maravillosa del mundo, Edward Cullen y por él haría lo que sea con tal de estar juntos.

Estoy muy feliz pues encontré a mi alma gemela y somos muy felices aunque hay una cosa que nos impide llevar nuestra relación a más y es que Edward es un vampiro y como él no me quiere hacerme daño pues no podemos llegar a más.

Pero ahora que lo pienso últimamente Edward ha estado muy raro por la noches se queda hasta que yo me quedo dormida pero apenas lo hago se va de mi habitación creo que Edward me está ocultando algo, mientras pensaba eso su voz me saco de mis pensamientos y un Bella tenemos que hablar me dejo congelada en el acto.

Al ver mi reacción dijo -No te preocupes no es nada malo yo creo que es una buena noticia, pero ya me dirás tu.

-Vale, pero cuéntame ¿qué es tan importante?

-Pues es que veras Bella he encontrado una forma de volver a ser humano y lo quiero hacer y si no es muy difícil adaptarse a la condición humana mi familia también lo intentara.

-¿Qué encontraste que?- Le pregunte incrédula de lo que acababa de escucharle decir.

-Como lo oyes Bella, y es por eso que vengo a pedir tu opinión, si tú no quieres yo no lo hare ¿está bien?

-Vale, por mi está bien, si así tu lo quieres pero ¿tú estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

-Si Bella quiero compartir las experiencias de vida contigo y vivir las mismas emociones que tu y disfrutar de estar a tu lado si el temor de hacerte daño es por eso quiero que cuándo vuelva a ser humano quiero que sigas a mi lado. Dijo con mucha más emoción de la que solía verle.

-Está bien, sabes que te amo y te apoyare en lo que sea decidas hacer y como veo que ya estás muy decidido, ¿Cuándo lo harás?

-Hoy mismo. Me dijo y lo mire con muchísima sorpresa, pues no me esperaba que pudiera suceder tan pronto.

...

**Espero que os haya gustado. **  
**Decirme que opináis con un rewiew! **


	3. Contándoselo a la familia

**Hola, aquí os traigo el nuevo capitulo! Espero que os guste! :) **

**Edward (POV)**

Hoy se lo contaría al resto de mi familia. Así que ahora me dirijo a la casa de Bella para llevarla a mi casa y allí poder contarlo todo pero yo quiero que ella esté presente y hoy mismo volvería a ser humano ya que Carlisle y Alice eran los únicos que lo sabían pero les dije que no dijeran nada porque quería ser yo el que se los dijera ya que para algo estuve 4 meses investigando.

-Hola cielo ¿estás lista? Le pregunte.

-Hola, si ya estoy ¿nos vamos?

-Sí, venga sube al coche.

-Vale voy, espera que cojo una chaqueta.

-listo vámonos.

Arranque el coche y en menos de media hora ya estábamos en el porche de mi casa. En cuanto entre a casa y pase al salón con Bella solo estaban mi padre y Alice yo ya sabía porque estaban ahí así que dije:

-Podéis venir necesito hablar con todos.

En menos de un parpadeo ya estaban todos ahí así que continúe hablando.

Por favor os voy a pedir que me entendáis en esta decisión, vosotros también podéis hacerlo si queréis pero después de que lo pruebe yo durante un mes para comprobar que no se revierte.

-¿Qué se tiene que revertir Edward? preguntaron todos.

Bueno pues lo que os quería decir es que he descubierto como volver a ser humano. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

-Podéis decir algo ¿Por qué me estáis bloqueando la mente?

-Nosotros te apoyamos en todo hijo. Dijeron mis padres al unísono.

-Edward lo que dices es verdad porque si lo es yo quiero hacerlo porque podría cumplir el sueño más amado en toda mi vida y es tener un hijo. Dijo Rosalie con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Nosotros igual nos gustaría probar cosas nuevas.

-Muchas gracias por entenderme.

¿Pero cómo lo vas hacer? Me preguntaron todos.

Bueno para ello necesito sangre O negativo y combinarla con la ponzoña y unas plantas regenerativas de tejidos.

-Carlisle ¿ya tienes todo lo que te pedí?

-Si hijo todo está listo están en la cocina vamos para que podamos hacerlo.

-Vale ahí vamos. Dije yo para mis adentros y como había dicho mi padre ya todo estaba listo era solo mezclarlo así que después de que lo mezcle todo me di la vuelta y me bebí todo lo que había en el vaso delante de mi familia y Bella.

Esperamos un momento y empecé a sentir como mi temperatura corporal empezó a subir y como de repente mi corazón volvió a latir me lleve la mano al pecho porque sentía algo de dolor pero supongo que era porque volvía a estar vivo luego sentí como mi vista se volvía más limitada y mi piel empezaba a ser suave y delicada y también como mis dientes se volvía un poco más pequeños y por último volví a coger un color en la piel ahora era como la de Bella.

Después mire a mi familia y todos se quedaron sorprendidos de verme la primera en abrazarme fue Bella y luego me beso.

-Edward funciono, mira hasta te cambio el color de los ojos ahora los tienes de un verde esmeralda son hermosos como tú. Me dijo Bella.

Después de separarme de Bella mis padres y hermanos me abrazaron.

Estábamos hablando cuando de repente sentí algo muy raro en el estomago que me subía a la garganta en ese mismo instante me di cuenta de que iba a vomitar me levante corriendo al baño de la planta baja y me arrodille abrí la tapa del inodoro y devolví lo que tenía en el estomago cuando termine de vomitar me di cuenta de que era ponzoña con sangre.

Cuando me senté a un lado me di cuenta de que ahí estaba Bella con un vaso de agua en la mano luego se sentó entre mis piernas y me puso las manos por detrás de la cabeza y me dijo:

-Tranquilo lo humanos cuando estamos malos o algo que te comiste te sienta mal lo hacemos mucho.

-Pero es bastante desagradable le comente.

-Ya lo sé pero que le vamos hacer.

Ya te sientes mejor vamos que nos están esperando.

Cuando salimos mi padre me pregunto:

-Edward, hijo ¿estás bien?

-Si papá es solo que mi cuerpo está eliminando el resto de la ponzoña.

-Bella, cariño vámonos que ya es muy tarde y tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa.

- Este bien, espera que me despido.

-Vale te espero en el coche.

-2 minutos más tarde Bella se encontraba en el asiento de mi coche.

-Bella ¿qué tal me ves?

-Bien un poco más moreno tus ojos me encantan y te sigo queriendo igual.

Estaba a mitad de camino cuando se me nublo la vista y me empezó a palpitar la cabeza. Detuve el coche en ese mismo momento y Bella me pregunto:

-Edward ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué te detienes?

-Bella me encuentro mal, ¿Puedes conducir tú?

Si, si claro pero ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? Me dijo ella

Estoy creo que me he mareado y me duele mucho la cabeza.

Conduce hasta tu casa que Alice ya lo habrá visto.

**Bella (POV)**

Me cambie de asiento con Edward y me dirigí a mí casa, donde ya nos espera en el porche Alice. Me despedí de ellos y me adentre para mi casa. Quede de llamar más tarde para preguntar por Edward.

Cuando estaba por meterme a la cama mi teléfono empezó a sonar y me di cuenta de que era Edward.

-Hola cariño ¿Qué tal estás?-le pregunte

-Hola mi amor ya estoy bien, según Carlisle es porque necesito descansar y acostumbrarme a tener sueño y todo lo demás.

-Hasta mañana te quiero nos despedimos los dos.


	4. Mis primeras experiencias humanas

**Capitulo 4: Mis primeras experiencias humanas.**

**Edward (POV)**

Justo al despertar tuve que dirigirme al baño, Dios, tendré que acostumbrarme a esto de nuevo, aproveche y también me duche y cuando estaba saliendo de mi baño ya había sobre mi cama un cambio de ropa completo y un poco mas abrigada de la que solía usar cuando era vampiro.

Cuando termine de arreglarme baje a la cocina porque conociendo a Esme sabia que me tendría un súper desayuno y no me equivocaba cuando entre a la cocina estaba Esme esperándome con un gran vaso de zumo de naranja, huevos con bacon y tostadas con mermelada de fresa creo. Comí todo y luego me fui a lavar los dientes lo mejor que pude porque casi no recordaba como hacer estas cosas.

Luego me dirigí al garaje para ir a buscar a Bella pero como si ella me hubiera leído el pensamiento ella estaba aparcando su camioneta en una esquina salí a encontrarme con ella y al parecer no se percato de mi acercamiento así que la sorprendí tapándole los ojos.

-¿Quién soy? Dije

- ¿haber ya se Emmett? O no espera ya se ¿Jasper? O mejor ¿Edward? Si eres Edward verdad dijo ella girándose para darme un beso que yo gustosamente le devolví y luego le pregunte ¿qué hacemos hoy?

-No sé ¿Qué te gustaría a ti?

-Ya sé porque no me enseñas que es volver a ser humano ¿sí? ¿Qué dices?

-Vale pero vamos en tu coche, si ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece bien ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí vamos dijo ella dirigiéndose al volvo la ayude a subirse y luego yo, nos abrochamos los cinturones y nos dirigimos a su casa.

Llegamos 25 minutos después ya que ahora conducía mucho más despacio a demás tuvimos que parar en la gasolinera a repostar y ya de paso Bella compro unas cosas para comer que no se que eran.

**Bella (POV)**

Cuando llegamos a casa estábamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina y yo acababa de abrir un paquete de donuts de cubierta de chocolate rellenos de sirope de chocolate y le ofrecí uno.

-Prueba, le dije y me miro con desconfianza.

-O vamos Edward sabes que es un donut y me has visto comerlos anda pruébalo. Así que lo tomo y le dio la mordida

-Y ¿te gusta? le pregunte

**Edward (POV)**

-Sí, está muy rico, es algo dulce pero me gusta. Ahora ¿que más me vas a dar a probar? Le pregunte dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Mmmm, ya sé, ahora vamos a comer. Me dijo ella.

-vale me parece bien ¿y qué vamos a comer?

-Vamos a comer espaguetis a la boloñesa cuando eras vampiro siempre quisiste saber a que sabían así que ahora vamos a preparar unos.

-¿vamos? Tú estás diciendo que yo voy a cocinar, Bella yo en todos estos años sabes que nunca he cocinado.

- Bueno nunca es tarde para aprender vamos tampoco vas hacer mucho es solo para acabar antes.

- Esta bien, ¿Qué hago primero?

**Bella (POV)**

-Bueno primero coge esa olla y llénala hasta más o menos la mitad y la pones en la estufa que voy a encender ahora mismo.

- Está bien fue todo lo que dijo.

-Vale eso ya está ahora cuando hierva el agua echamos la pasta y esperamos a que esté lista para servir y ahora tú te vas a sentar ahí y yo voy a preparar la salsa.

- OK aquí me quedo.

15 minutos después

Edward me pasas aquel cucharón por favor.

-Toma aquí tienes. Dijo él.

-Ahora ve y siéntate que yo ya llevo la comida. Toma aquí tienes ahora pruébalos y dime que tal están pero ten cuidado que está caliente.

-Yo estaba viendo como Edward probaba la comida y yo esperaba a ver que le parecía.

-Bueno ¿Qué tal están?

**Edward (POV)**

-Están riquísimos, me gustan mucho aunque no sabría como describirte el sabor, pero de verdad me gusta mucho, cocinas delicioso. me sonrió y le di un beso.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Le dije.

-No sé a ti que te apetece hacer. Dijo ella.

-No se ahora no me siento bien, no sé cómo explicarte pero siento como si me faltara energía.

-Eso es que estas cansado.

-pero si no he hecho gran cosa y solo hace unas horas estuve dormido.

-Si lo sé pero recuerda lo que dijo Carlisle te tomara un tiempo adaptarte, así que ven, vamos al sofá que te recuestes un poco y así mientras yo leo tú duermes un rato.

-Está bien.

-Entonces ven pon la cabeza aquí dijo señalando sus piernas que ya tenían un cojín sobre ellas y yo obedientemente recosté mi cabeza y estire las piernas a lo largo del sofá pero de los gemelos* quedaban sobre el posa brazos y el reto de mis piernas me quedaban fuera del sofá.

-Cierra los ojos que yo te ayudo a dormir. Me dijo.

-Cerré los ojos y ella empezó a acariciarme la cabeza metiendo los dedos dentro de mi cabello y así poco a poco me fui quedando dormido.

*Músculos que se encuentran detrás de las rodillas.

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero pronto empiezo clases y ando haciendo todo los requisitos para mi nuevo curso!  
Espero que os haya gustado!  
Muchas gracias a mi beta reader


	5. Noche de peliculas

**Para recompensaros por la demora os he dejado doble capitulo! :) Disfrutarlo mucho. **

**Bella (POV)**

Edward acababa de quedarse dormido y yo estaba empezando por centésima vez mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas.

3 horas y media más tarde.

Estaba leyendo todavía mientas Edward dormía y en ese mismo instante llego Charlie estaba entando al salón y lo callé antes de que anunciara que estaba en casa. Y le señale que bajara la voz.

Hola hija ¿qué tal el día? Dijo entrando al salón. Cuando por fin me vio bien se quedo helado cuando vio a Edward dormido en el sofá.

¿Qué hace Edward durmiendo aquí? Pregunto mi padre.

Vinimos a comer porque es su casa están un poco histéricos y entonces no sentamos a hablar y se quedo dormido además lleva tres días sin dormir a sí que no lo despiertes.

Vale intentare hacer el menos ruido posible. Dijo Charlie

3 horas después

**Edward (POV)**

Me empecé a despertar porque empezaba ya a dolerme un poco la espalda por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Cuando al fin pude abrir los ojos me encontraba acostado en el sofá de la casa de Bella pero todo estaba oscuro a excepción de la cocina cuando entre me encontré a Bella hablando con su padre en susurros así que hice acto de presencia:

-Hola. Dije con voz ronca por el sueño.

-Hola Edward ¿Qué tal dormiste? Me pregunto Charlie.

-Bien jefe Swan. Le conteste yo.

-Hola Edward ¿ya te encuentras mejor? – me dijo me Bella

-Si ya me siento mucho mejor.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy a la cama, mañana tengo que estar a las 6 de la mañana en el trabajo.

-Que os lo paséis bien chicos y recuerda Edward que tienes que regresar a tu casa pronto-y se marcho de la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación.

Me quede observando por donde salió Charlie y le pregunte a Bella- ¿por qué dijo eso tu padre?

-Edward sabes que son las 9:30 de la noche-me dijo ella.

-¿Tanto dormí? No me lo puedo creer.

-Bella será mejor que me vaya para que tú puedas descansar.

-No quédate vemos una peli?

-Vale, está bien.

-Bueno espera en el salón que me voy a cambiar ¿OK?

**Bella (POV)**

Estaba bajando las escaleras después de haberme cambiado y lo encontré sentado en el sofá pasando canales en la televisión me reí ante aquella vista.

-Hola ¿vemos la película? ¿Cuál quieres ver?

-No sé, pon la que tú quieras

-vale pues nos vamos a ver Titanic.

-Está bien-me dijo él

Llevábamos 2 horas y media de peli y todavía no se había acabado creo que faltaba media hora más pero yo ya no podía más así que me acurruque más en el regazo de Edward y empecé a quedarme dormida luego sentí como era levantada en el aire y depositada en algo suave y terminé de perder la conciencia.

**Os quería decir que a partir de la semana que viene solo actualizare los fines de semana ya que empiezo clases y casi no tendré tiempo.**


	6. Desayuno con Bella y una pelea con Jacob

Holaaa, como estan? Hay alguien leyéndome todavía, bueno lamento mucho la tardanza y por eso hoy os regalo este capitulo, bueno os digo los día de actualizacion serán un fin de semana si y otro fin de semana no, ya que estoy estudiando y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, pero no os preocupéis que no voy a abandonar la historia. Os dejo para que leáis y dejarme un rewiew con vuestra opinión!

Capitulo 6: Desayuno con Bella y una pelea con Jacob

**Bella (POV)**

Desperté al sentir los rayos del sol dándome en la cara, cuando al fin pude despertarme, me levante, me duche y me arregle, y cuando estaba bajando las escaleras recordé que Edward se había quedado a dormir y al llegar a la cocina ahí estaba él y le salude.

-Hola cariño ¿Qué tal estas, descansaste?

-Hola amor, bien, si dormí muy bien aunque poco, porque me dormí a eso de las 3 de la mañana y me desperté a las 7:30 pues Alice me trajo ropa para cambiarme.

- Ya veo que te estás acostumbrando rápido a esto de ser humano ¿eh? Le dije apuntando a su desayuno.

-Y he notado tu nuevo atuendo te queda muy bien.

- ¿sí?, de verdad ¿te unes a desayunar?

-Sí, a demás es imposible que no te veas bien pues Alice te ha vestido, tome un tazón lo llene de leche y le eche cereales.

-mmm, y yo que creí que te seguía pareciendo atractivo a pesar de ser de nuevo humano. – Hizo un puchero y no lo pude evitar me ruborice y mordí mi labio inferior.

- Edward, lo único que cambio en ti es que ya no estás frio y que duermes a demás de comer, sigues igual de guapo.

Estábamos terminando de desayunar cuando tocaron el timbre me levante y abrí la puerta y me lleve una sorpresa al ver en la puerta parado a Jake.

-Hola Jake ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Bella, vaya forma de recibirme. Me dijo él

-Lo siento pero es que me has sorprendido.

-Bueno pues voy al grano vine para hablar contigo y que entres en razón tienes que decirle a ese chupasangre que no te transforme tú tienes que seguir siendo humana elígeme a mí y no a él, yo te amo Bella.

-Jake yo no puedo hacer eso yo quiero estar con Edward y no contigo yo te quiero pero no de esas manera, por favor no insistas yo ya tome una decisión y no la voy a cambiar por ti.

-No, no puedo- dijo empujándome y entrando a la casa, casi caigo de no ser por Edward que me alcanzo a tomar por la cintura.

-No la empujes- gruño Edward ayudándome a estabilizarme de nuevo.

-Y tú no la toques, ella es mía y yo no dejare que la conviertas en un chupasangre como tú. Le dijo Jacob a Edward

**Edward (POV)**

Estaba escuchando que Bella empezaba a discutir con Jacob mientras me iba acercando a la puerta cuando la empujo mientras entraba a la casa, habría caído al suelo de no ser por que llegue a tiempo.

-Puedes tener cuidado. Le dije yo.

- Tú no la toques, ella es mía y yo no dejare que la conviertas en una chupasangre como tú. Me dijo él.

- Primero ella no es tuya y la que tiene que elegir es ella no tú por ella, así que tú no le puedes ordenar nada. Le dije apuntándole con un dedo tocando su pecho.

-No me toques asqueroso chupasangre. Me dijo y luego cogiéndome de la mano más fuerte de lo que debía me lanzo fuera de la casa, al caer al suelo me golpee la cabeza y creo que me rompió la mano.

Mientras experimentaba un gran dolor escuche el grito de horror de Bella y decirle -¿Jacob que has hecho, eres una bestia? No te has dado cuenta de que él ya no es un vampiro, ¿no has escuchado el latir de su corazón? Le grito Bella saliendo de la casa para llegar a donde yo estaba.

-Edward ¿estás bien? por favor contéstame. Su tono de voz era preocupado, y no le crítico pues yo tenía los ojos cerrados y supongo eso la asusto más.


	7. Hospital

Aquí os traigo capi nuevo! Disfrutarlo! :)

Capitulo 7: El hospital

**Edward (POV)**

Edward ¿estás bien? Me pregunto Bella, mientras se arrodillaba junto a mi.

-Sí, pero me duele la mano y la cabeza.

-Es normal pues te has… oh dios, pero si estas sangrando, espera no te muevas. Dijo ella quitándose un pañuelo que tenía amarrado al cabello.

-Tranquilo cariño pronto termina todo, espera un momento mientras acomodo el pañuelo para detenerte el sangrado. Vale ya está.

-Ahora si ¿Crees poder levantarte?

-creo que sí, pero ¿me ayudas?

-Vale, a ver con cuidado dame la mano.

Le di la mano a Bella y con mucho cuidado me levante del suelo pero apenas lo hice me maree y alguien me agarro por el otro lado, en tramos a la casa y me ayudaron a sentarme en una silla en la cocina.

-Edward espera voy por el botiquín. Y salió corriendo al piso de arriba.

-Lo siento yo no sabía que eras humano pero solo te ofrezco la disculpa porque los Queluites respetamos la vida humana y no porque seas tú.

- Mmm... Fue lo único que pude decir ya que sentía mucho dolor.

-ya estoy aquí Edward pon la cabeza hacia delante para curarte la herida. Rápidamente hice lo que Bella me pidió y al instante ya estaba curándome la herida que tenia justo encima por detrás de mi oreja echo alcohol a lo que yo respondí con un siseo de dolor luego pego algo y por último me limpio el pelo y tapo la herida con mi pelo pero todavía nos queda la mano y creo la tenia rota así que tendría que ir al hospital pero antes tenía que quitarme el olor a sangre para que mi padre no se diera cuenta así que me cambie de ropa y me lave, que bien que Alice me trajo una camiseta extra. Ahora solo quedaba ir al hospital porque estaba empezando a intensificar el dolor de la mano y en algún momento sin yo darme cuenta Jacob se había marchado.

-¿Edward cariño ya por favor vámonos al hospital?

-Si toma las llaves, tu manejas.

**Bella (POV)**

Íbamos de camino al hospital para que le revisaran la mano a Edward y así saber si se la había fracturado o se la había dislocado, vaya Jake es un tonto y una bestia y me da igual que no se diera cuenta que Edward es ahora humano no tenía derecho a golpearlo pues él no le ha dado motivos para eso, me será difícil perdonarlo.

Cuando llegamos al hospital al bajar del coche y dirigirnos a la entrada estaba Carlisle esperando por Edward, seguro que Alice vio lo que había pasado y lo llamo.

-Hola Carlisle.

-Hola chicos, vengan conmigo a mi consultorio.

-Vale, vamos Edward.

**Edward (POV)**

Íbamos al consultorio de mi padre cuando me choque con un carrito de curaciones y reanimación e intente acallar el grito de dolor, pero no pude.

-Aysh, Joder como duele siseé, pero me oyeron.

-Edward esa lengua. Me dijo mi padre.

-Lo siento pero es que en verdad duele y mucho.

Entramos al consultorio y mi padre me dijo:

- Bueno Edward y ¿cómo te hiciste esto? Alice solo me aviso que venias.

-Me resbale en el porche de Bella ya que había hielo esta mañana y caí encima de ella y ahora esta así dijo mostrándole la mano.

-Edward siéntate en la camilla para revisarte la mano, bien, veamos… bien Edward tienes 3 dedos dislocados, te los acomodare y pondré un entablillado por precaución y para que no muevas los dedos, Bella ocupare de tu ayuda así que siéntate detrás de él y le pasas las manos por el pecho y lo sostienes como si él fuera a caer hacia delante.

Bella se acerco e hizo lo que mi padre le pidió.

-Vale, ya esta dijo ya en la posición que le había pedido mi padre.

**Carlisle (POV)**

Estaba en mi consultorio cuando Alice me llamo diciendo que Edward llegaría pronto y ocuparía atención médica, así que salí a esperarlo. Cuando llego con Bella les pedí me acompañaran a mi consultorio.

Le pregunte qué, que había hecho para dislocarse los dedos y la respuesta que medio no me convenció ya que estoy seguro que no me estaba diciendo toda la verdad, pero lo deje pasar ya me enteraría de lo que realmente paso.

-Ok ahí vamos.

Primero coloque uno de sus dedos en su lugar y Edward grito del dolor.

-Shhhh… Tranquilo pronto pasara. Le decía Bella dándole besos en la mejilla por donde se habían escapado una lagrimillas.

-Edward quedan dos todavía.

- Okay, suspiro.

Hice el mismo procedimiento que antes y antes de que le diera tiempo de decir algo acomode el último.

-Vaya si que duele. Decía mi hijo, y vaya caída que había tenido pero algo no me cuadraba bien, pues tenía dilatados los ojos y estoy seguro que era por algún golpe en la cabeza y él no me ha dicho nada, seguro para no preocuparme, que voy hacer con él.

-Vale ya ahora que paso lo peor te voy a entablillar la mano y te daré unos analgésicos para el dolor, Edward seguro de que no te golpeaste la cabeza pues hay señales de shock en los ojos.

-Edward dudo un poco y luego me pidió que lo dejara solas con Bella.

**Edward (POV)**

-Bella cielo es verdad lo que dice Carlisle.

- A ver mírame fijamente.

-Edward lo que dice Carlisle es verdad. Creo que será mejor decirle la verdad que si te golpeaste la cabeza pero no digas nada de Jacob ya yo me encargare de él.

-Okay, pero tú no te encargaras de él, no lo quiero cerca de ti puede hacerte daño, por favor Bella has me caso.

-No te preocupes Edward, estaba pensando decirle a Charlie que hablara con Billy y así mantener a Jacob alejado de nosotros.

Mientras hablábamos en lo que llegaba Carlisle, no pude evitar acercarme a besarla, pero al inclinar la cabeza medio un pinchazo donde me golpee en la cabeza.

-Auch, vaya como duele. Me queje llevándome la mano a la herida de la cabeza.

-Te duele ¿verdad?

-Sí y bastante me estoy en empezando a marear.

-Vale tranquilo, venga túmbate en la camilla voy a llamar a Carlisle. Dijo Bella.

Cuando se dirigía a la puerta entro mi padre.

-¿Edward estas bien?

-No papá, lo que paso es que también me golpee la cabeza, pero como Bella me curo no creí importante decirlo pero ahora estoy mareado.

-Edward siéntate muy despacio.

Lentamente me senté y vaya mareo hasta se me nublo la vista.

-A ver ¿Dónde te golpeaste?

-Se golpeo aquí. Dijo señalando Bella por mí.

-A ver. Dijo mi padre observando la herida.

-Edward parece ser solo el golpe, así que tomate estas pastillas cada 8 horas y dentro de tres días vendrás para hacerte una resonancia solo para prevenir.

-Vale ¿ya me puedo ir?

_Si hijo ya te puedes ir pero ten cuidado. Bella no lo dejes conducir.

-Vale ¿Edward?

-Está bien, de todos modos tú tienes las llaves.

**1 semana después**

**Bella (POV)**

Gracias a Dios el golpe que recibió Edward en la cabeza cuando Jacob lo ataco no fue grave pues la resonancia no mostro nada.

Habia hablado con Charlie y le habia pedido que mantuviera a Jacob aleajado de Edward pues no se llebaban bien y queria evitar problemas entre ellos, no le agrado pero me apoyo.

Hoy estábamos en nuestro prado disfrutando del raro cálido clima, Edward estaba recostado en mis piernas mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello cuando rompió el silencio.

-Bella, sabes cariño te has dado cuenta de que ya prácticamente se todo lo que había olvidado sobre ser un humano.

-Sí me he dado cuenta que cada día que pasa estas más adaptado a esto de ser humano, pero tengo una duda.

-Pregunta.

-¿No extrañas tus habilidades como vampiro?

-Claro que no, ya no tengo que escuchar los pensamientos de los demás y eso me representa un gran respiro, tampoco escucho nada de ruidos en casa y los que hay los puedo disfrazar con la música, y te puedo besar todo el tiempo que quiera sin preocuparme, tu extrañas que sea un vampiro.

-Bueno, realmente no, y viéndolo desde tu punto de vista, me quedo tranquila.

-Te quiero Bella. Me dijo

-Yo también te quiero. Le dije besándole.


	8. El mes de prueba termina

**Hola, ya estoy aquí otra vez, si alguien me sigue leyendo, pido disculpas por el retraso pero había tenido que hacer exámenes y después me he enfermado así que me costo terminar de escribir el capitulo, espero que os guste. También doy las gracias a mi Betareader Angie Masen, ella hace que esto sea posible! :D **

Capitulo 8: El mes de prueba termina.

**Edward (PVO)**

Ya han pasado algunas semanas desde mi cambio y mi familia ha decidido que es hora de ellos hacerlo, a Rose le hace mucha ilusión pues si todo marcha como esperamos su deseo de ser mamá se podrá volver realidad así como el de Esme, Jaspes Alice y Emmett tienen sus dudas pues no saben con que se encontraran pero al igual que Rose y Esme están ilusionados con ser humanos, Carlisle lo ve como un reto y está emocionado y ya está preparando todo para hacer mas estudios y así completar la investigación que está llevando sobre el cambio de vampiro a humano.

-Bella, quiero contarte algo.

-Dime Edward, que pasa.

-No te preocupes, no es nada malo, solo quería contarte que mañana Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Esme van a probar la pócima para volver a ser humanos y Carlisle será el último, lo hará unos días después que ellos pues quiere asegurarse que todos están bien, antes de hacerlo el.

-Vale eso me parece bien. Dijo levantándose cogiendo una mochila y metiendo un cambio de ropa y sus productos de aseo personal.

-Bella cariño ¿Qué haces?

-Me voy a dormir hoy a tu casa para ayudar en algo así que no acepto un no por respuesta. Me dijo ella.

-Vale, vale venga avísale a tu padre y nos vamos.

-OK, ven vamos aprovecho y llamo a Charlie. Me dijo ella.

Vale dije yo cogiendo su mochila y bajando las escaleras y esperando en el sofá a que Bella avisara a su padre.

5 minutos después.

-Vale ya hable con Charlie y me puedo quedar en tu casa, venga vámonos.

- Ya va, ya va. Dije yo levantándome y dirigiéndome al coche.- ¿por qué tanta prisa? dije riéndome y ganándome un ceño fruncido de Bella.

-Solo quiero verlos antes de que lo hagan, eso es todo.

-Bella, eso no será hasta mañana tranquila.

-Sí, vale vámonos pues.

20 minutos más tarde.

-Ya estamos en casa. Dije anunciándonos.

-Hola hijos, gracias a dios que llegaron Edward te necesitamos vamos a empezar ya. Dijo Esme

-¿Ya? ¿Que no sería hasta mañana?

- Decidimos que no había porque esperar y ya que estas aquí ¿nos puedes ayudar?- dijo Alice.

-Vale pues les ayudo. Dije dejando la mochila de bella en un sofá y dirigiéndome a la cocina con Bella.

-Bueno aquí están las mezclas solo falta añadir la ponzoña y la voy a agregar ahora para mezclarlo y luego me ayudan a llevárselos a ellos. Dijo Carlisle.

-Vale dije mientras esperaba a que mi padre terminara de hacer las mezclas.

-Tomad nos dijo mi padre entregándonos dos vasos a cada uno.

Ya en el salón le dijimos tomad, bien a la cuenta de tres os lo bebéis.

-1, 2, 3 ¡ya! Y todos se bebieron lo que les devolvería la humanidad.

Bella, Carlisle y yo esperamos a ver qué pasaba. Todos empezaban a tener más color y luego a todos le cambiaron los ojos. Esme los tenían azules e igual que Jasper y Rosalie y Alice y Emmett los tenían marrones claros.

¿Cómo os sentís? Pregunto mi padre.

Bien, aunque… no les dio tiempo a decir mas ya que todos salieron corriendo al baño, pues después de un rato y que se sintieron mas compuestos estábamos en la sala hablando, explicándoles que era normal que recordaran como me había puesto yo y preguntándoles que tal se sentían después del desagradable momento, que no nos dimos cuenta del tiempo que había pasado hasta que 7 estómagos hicieron acto de presencia así que Bella y Esme se pusieron a hacer la cena mientras los demás seguíamos hablando en la sala.

- y entonces chicos como os sentís al volver a ser humanos.

-Estoy muy feliz pero voy a tener que acostumbrarme a muchas cosas de nuevo. Respondió Rosalie.

-Nosotros opinamos lo mismo que Rosalie. Dijeron Alice, Jasper y Emmett.

- Claro, esto de volver a ser humano no es muy complicado pero si algo confuso pues hay que aprender a reconocer las necesidades del cuerpo. Les dije.

Mientras Carlisle tomaba nota sobre no se qué, pues no decíamos nada importante.

-A comer, la cena ya esta lista. Dijo Bella desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Todos menos mi padre nos fuimos al comedor a comer y después de haber terminado de comer no fuimos a la sala hablar con mi padre ya que a él se había quedado en la sala tomando notas

2 horas después.

Me siento rara. Dijo Rosalie y acto seguido lo demás dijeron lo mismo.

-¿Qué sienten? Pregunte.

-Siento como si me fuera a desplomar. Dijo Esme.

- Ah, vale eso es que estáis cansados y ahora necesitáis dormir.

Así que todos incluyéndome nos fuimos a dormir.

2 días después.

Hoy era el turno de Carlisle y ya todo estaba listo para la transformación de él.

El igual que con los demás volvió a pasar lo mismo, Carlisle tenía los ojos azules, luego de unas horas Esme le dio de cenar y así pasaron los días y con los días las semanas así hasta que se completo un mes desde su transformación y dos de la mía. Quedaba una semana para agosto y habíamos decidido ir a isla Esme y pasárnosla bien unos días y disfrutar de lo que nos quedaban de vacaciones ya que iniciábamos la universidad en septiembre, Bella y yo iríamos a Dartmouth en New Hampshire al igual que Alice y Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett en esa también, ya estaban inscritos desde el año pasado, solo esperaba que esta vez Emmett si se titulara.

Estaba todo listo para ir a isla Esme solo nos quedaba ir al aeropuerto y embarcar con rumbo a Río de Janeiro y luego una hora en yate hasta la isla.

18 horas después.

Ya estábamos instalados en isla Esme y ahora nos dirigíamos a la playa a bañarnos un rato ya que hacía bastante calor.

Y así nos pasamos los días en Isla Esme, tranquilos y disfrutando del sol.

Regresamos a Forks a tiempo para prepararnos para irnos a la universidad.

Pero antes de irnos, yo quería saber si seguía en pie lo del matrimonio con Bella, así que le pedí ayuda a Alice y Esme para preparar algo romántico y confirmarlo. Lleve a Bella al anochecer a nuestro prado, pues ahí tenía todo listo para lanzar mi pregunta de nuevo.

-¿Edward que significa esto? Pregunto Bella sorprendida, pues el prado estaba iluminado con farolas y había todo para un picnic.

- Esto hermosa es para ti, ¿te gusta?

- Claro, es hermoso, pero ¿por qué?

- porque quiero preguntarte algo de nuevo.

-¿De nuevo?

-sí, pero primero quiero que disfrutes de lo que prepare con ayuda de Alice y Esme

- No, primero quiero saber de qué se trata todo esto

- oh, vamos Bella, debería ser yo quien tuviera la prisa no tu

- por favor Edward, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas

- pero no es una sorpresa

-lo sé, pero es parecido y no me gusta, así que por favor, por favor dime de qué se trata

Dios, porque tiene que ser siempre así con ella, ni siquiera ahora le puedo negar algo.

-Está bien. Le dije y me arrodille, ella se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. Bella te lo vuelvo a preguntar sigues queriendo ser mi esposa, a pesar de que ya no soy un vampiro y no te puedo prometer la eternidad, pero si una vida llena de amor.

- Si, si Edward, claro que sí. Me puse de pie y la bese.

-Te amo, te amo hermosa

- yo también te amo Edward

-Buenos entonces esto te pertenece. Saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón su anillo y se lo puse de nuevo.


End file.
